Just Can't Get Away
by brittyizawesome
Summary: Eli & Clare are happy as ever and are finally moving on from their encounter during Vegas Night. But what happens when Fitz returns seeking revenge on the couple? Will Eli ultimately end up losing what he loves the most, along with himself? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! OMG, did you see the Jesus Etc. Part 2 promo? Intensive! And Eli was crying, it just broke my little heart...*sobs* Yeah, anyway, I'm all excited to see how this story turns out and if I will get any reviews! This is my first time uploading so tell me how it turns out and give me some feedback. I'm hoping you guys enjoy it a lot! Without further ado, Just Can't Get Away!

* * *

Chapter 1

When Love Takes Over

"Clare…" I reasoned with her, my emerald green eyes staring directly into her ocean blue orbs. My forehead was pressed against hers, lips poised to continue their burning desire of a passionate kiss. As much as I wanted this, I knew Clare's virginity was important to her. This is something she would easily regret later, and that was something that I wouldn't be able to handle. I knew, deep down inside, that Clare wouldn't want this. I wouldn't be able to live with myself for stealing away her purity when I knew she wasn't thinking clearly. It was just the lust that drove her crazy and derived her from truly thinking about what she was about to do. I wanted to be with Clare physically, more than anything. I wanted to be her first. I wanted to hold her and make love to her. I wanted our lives to be filled with joy and for our relationship to last forever. What I didn't want is for me and Clare to find ourselves at an awkward struggle during our relationship over some stupid mistake.

"I…I can't allow this to happen, I'm sorry," I stated solemnly. With that, I rolled off of her and put my black t-shirt back on. Clare's eyes seemed to widen slightly and a hurt look overcame her features. I thought I saw redness lightly brimming her eyes. _Please Clare, not this. Not now. This is the last thing we need right now_.

"You don't love me…" she said quietly, staring at the floor and refusing to look in my general direction. I sighed, wondering if it would have been better just to have sex with her to make her happy. _Then make her unhappy after she realizes what she's done…_

"Clare you KNOW it's not like that. And you also know that I love you with all of my heart," I said, getting slightly annoyed at her accusations. What was going on? This was so unlike her to act this way.

"Then why are you rejecting me Eli? This is the second time this week where we have gone so far just to come up short! Is…is s-something w-wrong?" she asked, her voice shaking in fear of my answer.

"God no Clare! You are perfect in my eyes and have always been! I just….I just know how important it is to you that you don't break your promise of abstinence and remain a virgin until marriage. I'm afraid if we have sex, you'll regret it and I won't be able to live with myself for not refusing..." I breathed. Clare's expression changed and her eyes softened. She leapt off of her bed and gathered me in a hug, her arms constricting me around my waist. I held her tightly, glad that this hadn't resorted to a fight. I leant down and whispered quietly into her ear, "I love you Clare,"

She lifted her head and focused her blue eyes on mine. "I love you too Elijah," she stated, grinning from ear to ear. A smirk played on my lips as my whole body recoiled from her grasp.

"Gross. Elijah? Really? We talked about this Clare, there is no Elijah here and there never will be!" I said, the smirk on my face turning into a full blown smile. I secretly cursed my mom mentally for naming me Elijah instead of just Eli. _I swear, when I grow up, it's getting legally changed and that's that!_

"Oh really? I could have sworn that standing right in front of me was a certain someone by the name of _**Elijah**_ Goldsworthy and I happen to love him to death," Clare said. She was totally messing with me and I would have none of that. Two can play that game…

"Wow, where'd he go? Is this Elijah person going to interfere with our relationship Ms. Clare _**Diane**_ Edwards? I would hate for that to happen, might I say so myself that we go perfectly together!" I joked as her breath hitched quickly. _Gotcha!_

"Eli!" she smacked my arm playfully as I broke into a bout of laughter. "You know I hate my middle name! You promised to never speak of it!"

"Well karma's a bitch Clare!" I said slyly as I dodged a punch. Clare crossed her arms, but she failed at concealing her widespread smile. I loved her smile, it always made me breathless. I launched myself at her, placing my lips upon hers. My tongue slid into her mouth as our lips were locked together. She gripped the back of my head, weaving her fingers into my dark brown hair. I pressed my hands into the small of her back and brought her close to me. Our tongues danced together and Clare groaned into the kiss.

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who was excited by Clare's ecstasy. A little "someone" was undoubtedly pressing in between Clare's legs right about now. She moaned and pushed herself into me some more. _Oh my God. Is she _grinding_ me? _This had to stop before we went too far again and I risked hurting her feelings. I pulled away from Clare, slightly embarrassed at my small intrusion. She stared at me awkwardly, not sure what to do. I decided to quickly end the silence before it was prolonged.

"So umm, are you hungry? We could get some lunch at The Dot, on me," I offered, my voice raspy. At least I cleared some of the tension.

"I'd love to Eli! Besides, I'm getting insanely hungry anyway," she said. She grabbed her cell phone and purse while I headed downstairs. I opened the door downstairs after she caught up to me.

"After you," I said politely, smirking.

"Chivalry lives," Clare noted, smiling at me as she stepped out of the house.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if it didn't?" I answered smartly. I made sure to lock the door since Clare's parents weren't home.

"Good question," she stated taking my hand. We walked down the sidewalk towards Morty. It was such a beautiful day that going to the park later on seemed like an excellent idea. I'd drive her there after lunch. I opened the passenger seat door for Clare and when she sat down inside, I went over to the other side of Morty. I slid into the hearse smoothly as I put the keys into the ignition. I twisted them and heard the hearse rev up before going dead again. I twisted once more, but to my dismay, the same thing happened.

"Damn it!" I grumbled angrily. I furiously twisted the keys in the ignition over and over again, but I was out of luck. I glared at the steering wheel in my anger. This hearse was so NOT reliable!

"There's always a fucking problem with this thing!"

"Calm down Eli. We can call a mechanic and have the hearse towed over to their auto shop," Clare suggested. I could tell she was trying to help, but I just shook my head.

"No. I'll walk home after we go to The Dot and grab my tools. Once again, I can fix it myself. As for now, I guess we're walking Clare. Sorry," I turned to her, feeling kind of guilty. Yet, she only laughed, her voice vibrating like bells.

"What? You think we're gonna die by walking to The Dot? It's only five minutes away by car, Eli. At the most, it'll take fifteen minutes to get there. Such a killer!" she made fun of me, her smile amused. I laughed with her. Maybe I had been a little dramatic, but I still wasn't thrilled at the prospect of fixing Morty AGAIN. We got out of the hearse simultaneously and held hands as we walked in the direction of The Dot.

Clare tripped as we turned the corner into an alleyway and I reached out and caught her around the waist. She gasped as she thought she would hit the ground, but she noticed my arms and sighed in relief.

"I seriously need to learn how to be less clumsy…" she mumbled to herself, until she caught my huge smirk. "Eli! Are you laughing at me? You know I'm clumsy!" she yelled, having a hard time not chuckling herself. The more my smirk grew, the more she grinned. Suddenly, we were laughing hysterically, unable to stop. That is until a familiar voice brutally interrupted our fun. My head whipped around.

"Well, aren't you two cute?"

* * *

AAAHHH! Hehe I'm a spazz... So anyways, what'd you think for the first chapter? Guess who's coming back? Mwuhaha everything goes down next chapter! Soooo, if you want me to continue, review, review, review! When you do, I'll post it. BTW, it's already written ; )) Just hit that lovely review button and make everyone happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry guys! I'm new to this website and stuff so i was having difficulty posting the next chapter. I no, im such a fail... -_- dont hate me! This chapter gets pretty deep and there is language involved so don't freak if you see a curse word! U cant say i didnt tell you so : P everyone may see me as weird after i say this but, 5 reviews is a big accomplishment! yayayay cha cha cha! ok i'll shut up now : )**

* * *

Chapter 2

Confrontation

"Fitz?" Clare practically screeched while he stared at us darkly. Oh God. This was not happening…

"W-what?" I was dumbfounded and unsure of what to do, but I wouldn't let him go and hurt Clare if he had any intention to. With my body shielding her from Fitz's view, I began forcing her slowly backwards.

"Let's go," my voice urged her quietly and calmly. She nodded her head in agreement without hesitating to begin backing up slowly. I didn't want this to end badly. A menacing snort sounded in front of me and I looked back up, facing Fitz's cold eyes once more.

"Listen man, back off! And stay the hell away from me and Clare!" I threatened. My emotions were mixed. Asides from Vegas Night, this might have been one of the scariest moments of my life. Who knew what Fitz would pull? On the other hand, I was absolutely furious. How Fitz had gotten out of juvie? I didn't know. Why he wouldn't just leave us alone? No clue. Was he trying to hurt us again? Unknown. My mind was racing with terrible outcomes as to what Fitz had up his sleeve and none of them were good. At all.

"You're still with emo boy huh, Saint Clare?" he stated, ignoring me completely. I didn't like the looks of this. "Maybe I'd get what I wanted if I had just taken care of you on Vegas Night. Killing you would do the world wonders," he practically growled, his threat obviously directed at me. He took a daunting step forward while Clare and I took two nervous steps backwards. Of course we happened to run into Fitz when we turned into an alleyway as a shortcut to The Dot. Typical.

"Stay the fuck out of our lives Fitz! I don't want anything to do with you or you're screwed up life!" I snarled menacingly, unaware that I had taken a step forward.

"Eli…" I heard Clare's soft voice, but I was finding it hard to focus. My vision was blurred with anger. "Come on, we can run out of the other side of the alley in case this gets bad," I felt her tug my arm desperately, but I didn't budge. You'd think I'd learn a little something from my near death experience, but I guess not.

"Same old Eli," Fitz's voice boomed. I glared at him with such hatred that I thought murder would soon be at the fault of my hands. My hands around his neck, strangling the life out of him. My fists pounding the tender flesh on his face. Yeah…

"Always with your pride. Never playing it smart. That just might cost you emo boy. Anything from your life to your virgin girlfriend…" he smirked at me. My eyes widened.

"You'll never lay A HAND on Clare! You hear that Neanderthal? I will fucking kill you if you even try-"

"Yeah right!" he mocked, cutting me off. "You think you can kill me? It's the other way around emo boy. I can do whatever I want with her now. I'll force myself onto her without a problem, no interference. I'll take her fast and hard, make her scream in pure pain. She'll beg me to stop but I won't listen. I can see it now, Saint Clare crying her eyes out as I pound her like a ragdoll. Oh, and the best part? You get to watch the whole scene with your very own eyes and be completely _helpless_,"

Fitz's face had a sick smile on it, grinning at his disgusting fantasy. Clare whimpered in horror behind me, tears forming in her eyes. I turned around and faced her, our eyes locking together. She was horrified, the tears now freely streaming down her cheeks. I wanted to comfort her, but those words would never leave her mind or mine. Ever.

"You monster," I stated coldly and furiously. I was so angry that he'd even thought out such a disgusting plan of taking over such an innocent and sweet girl. He _was_ a monster. Suddenly, I wasn't me anymore. I turned away from Clare's heart racking sobs and faced Fitz. My face felt twisted, other worldly and no longer me. Fitz quickly picked up on my expression and seemed worried, but then he smirked. I charged at him, flying down the alley, fueling my speed with my hatred for him. When we collided, Fitz did nothing. My raging fists took over as I got as many punches in as possible. He blocked my punches but refused to fight back. If I was of sound mind, I would have noticed that something was up. That he was just laying there and taking it. Too bad for me that I didn't because then, I heard what was equivalent to being punched in the stomach and kicked to the ground.

"ELI!" a terrified scream sounded behind me and I hopped off of Fitz and spun around. My heart seemed to stop. Owen had grabbed Clare with a strong arm around her neck, dragging her towards a car parked in the alley that wasn't there before. I didn't have time to ponder where Owen came from; I just started running towards them.

I had totally forgotten about Fitz until I heard an ominous _click_ sound behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks, suddenly fearing for our lives. _Oh God, what went wrong? I can't let Clare lose me, it would break her. And I most certainly can't lose her, it would kill me. Clare is my everything, losing her would be like discarding my life and throwing it in the trash. This is my entire fault…._

"Now who's in charge emo boy? You're too easy to fool. Go and get in the car. If you even think of pulling anything, I'll have a bullet through your skull in seconds!" he growled. I watched Owen drag Clare's tear stained face into the car and never let go as she thrashed. My eyes were glued to her figure in the car as I continued to walk quickly forward. Moments later, she stopped moving and my heart was beating erratically. Owen's form released her and she slumped sideways.

"Clare!" I screamed out of worry. I spun around and glared at Fitz, ignoring the gun that was gripped dauntingly in his hand. "What did he do to her?" I screamed at him, hoping he wouldn't pull the trigger. He simply shrugged his shoulders, "Drugs. Now keep walking,"

"He _drugged_ Clare? What the hell is wrong with you? How could you even-" The gun connected with my skull and I hissed, stumbling backwards. Crimson blood stained my vision and I clutched the left side of my forehead.

"What the fuck…" I stated in a daze. Fitz roughly grabbed my collar and dragged me only inches from within his face.

"You think I'm kidding? I'm only moments away from taking your life right now! Go get in the damn car!" he shoved me backwards angrily. For some reason, I couldn't move. Fitz had me truly terrified, worse than ever before and I didn't know what to do. My mind was drawing a blank. We stared at each other for a moment when Fitz let out a growling sound. He lifted the gun once more, when he was interrupted abruptly.

"Hey! W-what the?" a voice yelled loudly, echoed by "Call the cops!" and "Help him!" Too late for me though. The gun shot off, but Fitz had jumped at the voices, throwing off his aim.

The shot echoed off of the alley walls and I tried to turn but I wasn't fast enough. The bullet tore through the edge of my flesh, not dangerously enough to tear through my muscle, but bad enough to leave my arm pouring with blood. My bloodcurdling scream seemed to fill the city of Toronto. I crumpled to the ground clutching my arm, barely able to breathe and seeing red blots in my vision. Blood stained my clothing and I couldn't comprehend life after this. I thought I was going to die and they would kill Clare without a second thought. For the first time since I was young, I started crying. Heaving sobs seemed to rack my body from the pain of my wound and all of the horrible endings going through my head.

"Fuck…" I heard Fitz mumble. A pair of boots ran up to me and a rough pair of hands grabbed my jacket. Fitz sprinted to the car with me in tow. When we got there, he hoisted me into the back seat with Owen and Clare. I let out another pained scream as my bad arm slammed into the seat. I was coming extremely close to passing out. Fitz shut the door and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Shut it Eli," he warned.

"You _shot _me!" I screamed in frustration and gritted my teeth to hold back the pain. I could tell that it would not be subsiding any time soon.

"Do you want it to happen again?" he threatened. I decided to shut up. My mouth might get me killed. Would they really just let me bleed out on the backseat though? "Gun it Bianca, there were witnesses," I heard Fitz say nervously.

Bianca? Great! Now I have to deal with a psychotic maniac who shot me and is planning to rape my girlfriend, his sidekick who drugged her, and a slut who seemed to have no concern for morals all at once. I felt the car pull off and I knew me and Clare couldn't escape this one. When I looked over, her eyes were shut closed and she was out cold. That made me grind my teeth together. I glared at Owen, who glanced at me and placed and evil smile upon his lips. I turned away.

The car was silent except for the radio that played quietly.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

_Tell the world that I'm coming home._

_Let the rain wash away,_

_All the pain of yesterday._

_I know my kingdom awaits,_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes._

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

_Tell the world that I'm coming._

I thought of my family and how they'd react. Even if I wasn't back for a while, they wouldn't give up on me. Right? Cece and Bullfrog would be heartbroken. Fitz doesn't even know who he's about to break just by taking me and Clare away. Clare's parents would be beyond upset too. No doubt they would blame me for her disappearance right away, but that wasn't the true problem right now. I sighed sadly and tried to sit up. My arm screamed in protest and I moaned loudly and flopped back down. Fitz glared at me in the mirror and I glared back. _What, it's not like I went and shot myself! _I decided to relax as best as I could and listen to the rest of the song.

_I hear "The Tears of a Clown."_

_I hate that song._

_I always feel like they talking to me, when it comes on._

_Another day another dawn._

_Another Keisha nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone._

_What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on?_

_It's easy to be Puff but it's harder to be Sean._

_What if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom? (Why, damn!)_

_How do I respond?_

_What if my son stares with a face like my own,_

_And says he wants to be like me when he's grown? _

_Shit! But I ain't finished growing._

_Another night the inevitable prolongs._

_Another day another dawn._

_Just tell Taneka and Taresha I'll be better in the morn'._

_Another lie that I carry on._

_I need to get back to the place I belong._

My head began to loll and I wanted to fight unconsciousness, but it was creeping up on me like something in a horror film. I _did_ need to get back to the place I belonged. If I didn't find a way to get me and Clare safely back home, I didn't know what would happen. Passing out would mean letting all of my guard down, I couldn't do that. It was too risky. But the more I fought it, the more my eyelids drooped. Had I just gotten in the damn car, I would have never been shot or been bleeding my life out in the backseat in front of my nemesis and his deranged friends. The pain was unreal and I just wanted to escape, but I couldn't allow it. I just couldn't.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

_Tell the world that I'm coming home._

_Let the rain wash away,_

_All the pain of yesterday._

_I know my kingdom awaits,_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes._

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

_Tell the world that I'm coming._

I mentally cursed myself, wishing I had never ended up in this predicament. _I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry Clare. I'm sorry Cece, Bullfrog, Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, Adam, everyone. Hopefully Fitz can see an eye for an eye. Take me and let Clare go…_

I let out one small gasp before my head slowly rolled back and I entered unconsciousness in the back of Fitz's car.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? i'm all excited because i don't know if everyone will hurt _me _for hurting Eli or if you guys are like yayy this is so intense what happens next? who knows? the only way i'll find out is if you click that little button down there VV (those are supposedly down arrows...O.o) its really friendly and i'll give you a hint! it's first letter starts with "R" and ends with "W"... click it! when i get some reviews, i'll continue with this suddenly dramatic story : O as for now, ta ta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'M SO SORRY! I have been a very neglectful author considering I havn't uploaded in like 5 years...Yeah, I can understand if some of you want to like strangle me rite now. Trust me, I would too. I hate people who dont upload quickly! : O I no such a hypocrite rite? I get mad at other people then do it myself...FAIL -_- And before you read i feel the urge to express my feelings on the new Drop the World promo. Ahem... HOLY MOTHER OF **********************************************************################## CRAP! Ok so now you no how I feel on Eli going mad(tho i still love him) and having posession of a gun, enjoy! : )**

* * *

Chapter 3

Losing It

I awoke slowly, my eyelids creeping open. Wherever I was, it was cold and dark. My head was throbbing and I felt like I'd let out a scream if I moved my arm too much. I glanced down, straining my eyes with what little light I had to see gauze wrapped around my arm. My fingers gently grazed over the laceration that was causing my head so much discomfort.

My mind reviewed the past twenty-four hours and analyzed each event. Clare and I had started off our day with a minor argument. Fine. It smoothed over quickly though and we were heading to The Dot for lunch after Morty broke down. That's when Fitz showed up. Just the thought of that Neanderthal's name sent me into a frenzy of anger. HE had done this. HE had caused Clare and I so much suffering. HE had dragged Clare into this sick game just to plant revenge on me.

Then, realization hit me. I whipped my head around and tried my hardest to scan the dim room. I didn't see anything through the darkness.

"Clare?" I whispered anxiously. I called her name again, softly, but louder. No response. I went stumbling around the room, feeling for anything. I got the feel that I was in someone's empty basement, but who's? I only came in contact with dusty walls and nothing more. Oh crap. She wasn't in here. That meant either Fitz or Owen had her, possibly both. _What if they're hurting her as I'm lumbering around this basement like a blind idiot? _I practically hissed in anger. _What if they're.… _I couldn't bring myself to complete the thought. _Shit._

There had to be a door or something, maybe a window. I needed help and I was lost at what to do.

"My cell phone…" I suddenly whispered, forgetting it had been in my pocket. I eagerly shoved my hand into my right pocket and only came up with a piece of paper. _What the? _I brought it close to my face and read the scrawl that couldn't possibly count as handwriting.

"Nice…try…" I squinted trying to make out the last words. When I realized that they simply stated "emo boy", I threw the paper down in frustration.

"Damn it Fitz!" I spat. I began stumbling around in the dark again, in hopes of finding an exit. When I tripped and slightly pinned my left arm between my body and the wall, I held back a scream and let out a loud groan. My teeth were pretty much grinding into powder by now. My loud pants echoed throughout the room and I finally managed to breathe regularly again after a few moments of suffering.

"Oh Eliiiii," I heard a deep sing-song voice sound behind me, startling my heart into a frenzy. I made out Owen's form standing in the doorway. He had something in his hand. The light from the open door above had cast over me and I cringed at the sudden brightness. Owen began taking the steps down to me with that object still poised in his hand. It was small, but I had no idea what it was or what it could do.

"W-where's Clare and what's that in your hand?..." I asked nervously, retreating further towards the recesses of the basement. I wasn't exactly up for some more pain and suffering.

"Don't worry. She's upstairs and she's fine. And this? Just a needle," he smirked and I backed farther away. Owen made a sudden lunge and stabbed my good arm with the needle, forcing the strange fluid into my body.

"Ouch! You bastard," I glowered lividly, rubbing my now sore arm. Even through my anger, something seemed off. I got the strange sense that they used this stuff to drug Clare…

Apparently my theory was correct because my vision blurred together and I crashed onto the floor, everything going black once more. I moaned before I was completely engulfed in blackness for the second time.

xXxXxXx

I was surrounded in darkness and I refused to let the light in. My eyelids twitched, but hesitated to open. If I hadn't been through so much already, I wouldn't be nervous of the scene that I was about to take in. There was definitely another presence in the room, I could hear them breathing softly. _The longer I pretend to be asleep, the longer I can prolong whatever Fitz is planning._

There was an occasional shifting noise on what I guessed a bed. Maybe whoever was there had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes just crack to examine my surroundings. The room was bright, illuminated by the sunlight that slanted through the window to my right. Directly across from me was a full-sized bed. My heart seemed to skip a beat when I saw that a female was occupying it.

But it wasn't Clare. It was Bianca.

My heart dropped. _Why the _hell_ am I stuck in a room with her? _I mean seriously, I hate everything about her. There was no way that I'd remain trapped in here with this she-demon!

As quietly as possible, I twisted my body and shifted my hands. I was trying to get a feel as to how I was being confined. Apparently, Owen or Fitz (or even Bianca, who knows anymore?) had taken the liberty in restraining me to a chair with my hands tied to the sides in a series of knots. Whenever I moved, the rough rope seemed to dig into my wrists, rubbing the skin raw. I winced slightly, but made no sound. My ankles were also tied to the chair legs and I wanted to snap in frustration. I glanced over at Bianca, but she never noticed me being awake. Good. She was staring quietly at the ceiling, which made me wonder what was so captivating about it.

Silently, I tried to decipher my situation. Clare and I had been kidnapped around noon, considering we were about to get lunch. _Lunch sounds pretty good right now, _I thought, becoming sidetracked from my thought process. That scored me a mental kick. How could I even think about food while I'm sitting here, wounded, tied to a chair, and fearing the harm of my girlfriend? I _had _to see Clare. I needed to know that she was okay and Fitz hadn't hurt her. I don't know what'd I'd do if she was, or even worse. If I lost her forever…

My breath hitched at the thought, but I clamped my mouth shut and stopped breathing when I realized that Bianca was still in the room. She didn't move and I relaxed. Back to figuring everything out.

Clare and I were taken around noon. I had passed out twice between the car ride and now. The sunlight and view outside of the window told me that it was late afternoon. There was no possible way that I passed out twice during the day and it was this bright outside. It would at least be nighttime or early morning. So, that means the Clare and I have been here-wherever that may be-for _at least _a day. My parents are out of town for a week on vacation for their anniversary. In another country. _Great timing guys. Really._

Since the soon-to-be-finalized divorce was coming up, Clare's father had moved out, so he wouldn't be of any help. Personally, I liked him a little more than Clare's mother considering he hated me just a little bit less. Her mother possibly could help us though. She's away on a business in Vancouver for a few days, but is due back Monday. If yesterday was Saturday, then word won't get out of our disappearance for a whole entire day more. Mrs. Edwards would surely call the cops as soon as she got home and didn't hear from Clare. She's annoyingly overprotective, but that might save us. It was at times like this that I wished she didn't hate my guts. When-IF this ended, she'll probably hate me more than she does now. Even if it's impossible, she'll make it possible.

Yet, my biggest fear still remains: Even when Mrs. Edwards notifies the cops, would they ever find us?

I glowered angrily. It wasn't fair that Fitz could do this to us and get away with it! He deserved to suffer with the lowest of the low. The kid is a menace! I was so deep into my thoughts that I hadn't noticed my painfully throbbing arm and stinging forehead until my internal rant ended. Just another thing _he_ had caused. I wish I had access to some medical attention…

"I know you're awake Eli," stated a hushed feminine voice. My body nearly launched itself into the ceiling, chair and all. Bianca wasn't looking at me, so I closed my eyes and slumped to the side as if I were asleep.

I heard her get up and approach me. I gasped when she unexpectedly sat on my lap, leaning in and grasping my face. My eyes shot open and locked with hers. Repulsed green daggers met lustful brown orbs.

"I knew you were awake for a while. I'm not stupid," she caressed my cheek and I instinctively leaned away. You know, alligators are interesting animals. My favorite actually. And dangerous. Which is why she's lucky I wasn't one or she wouldn't have a hand right about now. I didn't want her touching me, especially not the way she is at this moment.

"Get. Off. Of. Me," I said darkly.

"Don't worry Eli. I just want one thing," she smiled deviously.

* * *

**You likeee? Express all of your wonderful questions, comments, or concerns by clicking that review button! And since im so sorry(again!)about being lazy/busy, I'll try to upload the next chapter by tonight or tomorrow so check back soon! Thanks! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh I am having such a crappy week! But that's OK, I still posted. I'm sorry it couldn't have been sooner, I was having some technical problems eehhhh! I don't know if it was just me or what because chapter 3 took like a day to upload and then I couldnt even login for awhile. This website is testing my patience : O When i promised to have this chapter up by the night it was posted or day after, that didnt work out so well -_- Lol so anyway, here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Lost Pride

I wanted to shove Bianca away and escape, but once again, I was stuck. She reached up my shirt and gently traced the outline of my abs. My body shuddered at the tingling touch of her fingertips and I began to feel lost in the sensation. _What the hell? This is so wrong. So wrong…_

"S-stop it," I stuttered, trying not to let the desire rise in my voice.

"You see Eli, Owen and I were pretty nervous about this whole kidnapping idea. But we helped anyway. So, Fitz promised us something out of it only if we succeeded. I asked for one simple thing. And that was you," she stated seductively. _What the _fuck _is going on? _My mind was reeling. One. Because Bianca was making it obvious what she wanted from me and would have her way whether I like it or not. And two. I could predict exactly what Owen wanted too…

"No!" I shouted. "Get the fuck off of me you slut!"

"Sorry Eli, but there's nothing you can do," she whispered quietly. She grabbed my belt with her small hands and quickly unbuckled it.

"Bianca. Stop it," I nearly pleaded. She didn't cave.

"I've liked you for a long time Eli. But I never bothered because of that Christian bitch! Now I have you and I'm not passing up this opportunity," she stated smoothly. Her hands had paused during the act of violating me and she stared into to my eyes.

"Please?" I begged. Look at me. The big bad Goldsworthy begging for mercy. I'm beginning to doubt that I'm even the same person. "You're caught up in a crime Bianca! Do you really want to add assault to your list? Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean you can get away with it! If you stop now and help me, I'll tell the cops that you saved us and had nothing to do with everything that's happening right now," She seemed to falter, than looked at me skeptically. I thought I might have had her, but I guess I was wrong because she laughed. She laughed right in my face, and the noise filled the room. Her laugh was almost maniacal and I just sat there dumbly. So much for talking her out of it.

Eventually she stopped, her eyes welling with tears from her laughing fit.

"Are you crazy?" I found it slightly strange that she asked such a question. Especially when I'm sitting here looking like I came out of World War 2, tied up, and being straddled by none other than herself. Go figure.

"I'm no stranger to illegal activity. Plus, I can have you all to myself. And I might score twice tonight if Fitz puts an end to your precious girlfriend! I can't wait until the day Saint Clare walks no more," she stated excitedly. My jaw probably hit the floor. How could she harbor so much hatred towards a person who's never even spoken a word to her? I never thought that Bianca could be _this_ horrible. She seemed…I searched my mind for the right word.

Ecstatic.

That's the word. She seemed ecstatic, almost excited, about what they were doing to me and Clare. They're all sick in their own twisted way. Clare was okay for now since Bianca hadn't talked about her in the past tense and mentioned no violence. But, she might not be for long. _Crap._

"Where is she?" I asked desperately.

"Doesn't matter. Now where was I?" Bianca's eyes glazed over with lust during her last sentence. She undid my button and was ready to pull down the hem of my pants when I stopped her.

"Wait! Can I at least get out of these ropes so this isn't as…awkward?" I questioned. Commencing escape plan two.

"I know what you're doing Eli. No,"

"What's the matter, don't trust me?"

"Oh no it's not like that! I mean, it's not like you didn't just try to sweet talk me into escape or anything crazy of that nature!"

"I'll give you, or do, anything you want me too…I promise. And if you don't trust me then lock the door or something," Bianca thought about it for a second, than locked the door, slipping the silver key into her left pocket. She pulled a pair of scissors from a drawer and began cutting me free. It took her about two minutes to cut each limb free, but she did it. I rubbed my sore wrists and stretched. It was glorious!

"Finally…" I muttered under my breath. Now my plan was beginning to play out. I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me onto the bed. I was slightly nervous. There was only one flaw with this plan: I'd have to go further with Bianca than my comfort level suggested.

Before I could blink, my pants and t-shirt were on the floor while Bianca only had on her bra and panties. _God I'm so sorry Clare._

Gentle kisses were placed on my neck while soft hands ran over my stomach and abs. My heart rate picked up and I let out a small gasp. Instantly followed by shame. I know Bianca was grinning at my weakness. _Why am I enjoying this?_ It was a horrific thought accompanied by my slowly increasing and hard to resist need to continue. This made me feel so dirty. Like committing a crime. I could feel my hard-on rising and there was no hiding it.

"You're enjoying this more than you're letting on," stated Bianca with a seductive grin. I looked away. She moved lower down my body and I knew what was coming next.

I didn't try to stop it. I was too consumed in my lust. I was no longer myself. I was sex crazed let's-do-every-possible-dirty-thing-we-can Eli. Her hands reached down my boxers and wrapped around me, giving one teasing stroke. My pleasured moan filled the room and all I wanted was for Bianca to give me a blow job right then and there. Dirty thoughts polluted my mind. I could do so much right now that I would never get from Clare. Bianca could pleasure me in ways no one has since Julia…

I forced these traitorous thoughts out of my mind. Instead of thinking about Bianca giving me head, I needed to _find _my head. I needed to get it out of the gutter and realize what in the hell I was doing! I had let Bianca use me for too long. I was supposed to stop her after she took off her clothes, not when she was on the verge of giving me a blow job! Guilt dominated all of my emotions. I got in way over my head. Time to stop.

Without remorse, I snatched Bianca's hands out of my pants and pinned her down.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"This ends now. I can't believe I even let it go that far," I growled. I pushed her and she landed on the floor with a groan. With incredible speed, I had my clothes on with the key in my hand. Bianca still lay on the floor half naked and clutching her head. When I twisted the key in the lock, nothing happened. Actually, it seemed to fit awkwardly. _What the?..._

"It's a fake key you idiot! I don't have one; I just told Fitz I'd call him when I'm done,"

"Oh crap,"

"Exactly," she grinned. "FITZ!"

Subconsciously, I started trembling. My plan seemed to fly out the window. I backed into a corner in sheer terror. I noticed Bianca was bleeding. He's going to KILL me. Oh God. I may have stood up to Fitz before, but now? I couldn't…

The scuffle was a blur. All I remember was Fitz's blue eyes taking on a new level of psychotic and a lot of pain. I landed roughly in the living room with reopened gashes on my face, blinding pain in my arm, and probably a concussion from my head being slammed into the wall. If I fell asleep, I'd probably go straight into a coma. It took all the strength a person could have not to cry. And I mean ALL.

"Oh my God…ELI! ELI OH GOD!" Clare was suddenly next to me, hyperventilating and crying. Mascara ran down her cheeks as she looked at me with a horrified and pleading expression.

"W-what happened to your arm?" she asked me as the waterworks continued. I wanted to kill Fitz. I almost forgot that she never witnessed the shooting.

"H-he uh….Shot me. You were out cold when it happened in the alley," I whispered quietly. The pain was surreal.

"He what? Oh Eli, how did this happen? I'm so sorry. Please. Please don't leave me…" she begged in a hushed voice. I wanted to wipe away her tears, but it was hard to move with all of the bruises. I wanted this to last forever. For Clare to hold me. For us to stay reunited. For no one to separate us. It'd be like prying our souls apart.

"I promise I'll never leave you," And I will keep that promise. I will fight and stay alive, no matter how much pain I have to endure. All for her. "I love you Clare,"

"I love you too Eli," she pulled me closer.

Suddenly, Clare was pried away with a scream. Fitz had her in his arms and I was disgusted. I became infuriated at the sight of seeing him grabbing Clare like that.

"Let her go!" I mustered up a scream. He glanced at me with loathing before carrying her away, kicking and screaming. Carrying away my heart. My soul. My life. My reason to live. I felt Owen grab me and drag me ungraciously after them. To another bedroom.

"Let the show begin,"

* * *

**Hmmm. So I'm not feeling so great on this chapter. Personally, it wasn't that good to me...But what do you guys think? Please review, for that's what compells me to keep writing! The more reviews, the more I'll feel pressured into writing it lol. I guess peer pressure can be a good thing huh? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, since I am a horrible person and neglegent author, I haven't uploaded in like a month. I have honestly been meaning to, but I'm a complete failure so that didn't happen...:( Sorry! Well since you probably want to read, I'll just hush and you can do just that. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Lost Innocence

Owen could have been much rougher when he tied me up again and I was grateful that he wasn't. If I had been hurt anymore, I don't think my body would be able to withstand it. A bullet wound and a very probable concussion served with a side of brutal beatings had my body at just about its breaking point. I groaned as the ropes were tightened harshly around my wrists and ankles.

"Fitz please…" I pleaded quietly. Clare was lying with wide petrified eyes on a bed behind Fitz. She was terrified of what was to come, as was I. At the same time, I felt completely helpless. Clare was about to be violated and I couldn't even stomach the thought. She was my world. A careless laugh escaped Fitz's smirking lips, his eyes glowering menacingly.

"Please? Emo boy said please? I'm loving this! I get Clare and the kid who made my life a living hell on the verge of tears! Couldn't get any better!" he stated cheerily. What a sick person…

I was at a loss for words and a large lump formed in my throat. There were so many questions that I wanted to ask, my head was spinning. As if Fitz was reading my mind, he gave me an eerie smile.

"Go ahead. Ask me anything you want to know before I rape your girlfriend," he stated smugly as I cringed and Clare whimpered fearfully. I tried my best to swallow that irritating lump in my throat and speak without bursting into tears. Clare was already bawling her eyes out, hysterical sobs breaking free from her lips.

"Why?" my voice came out shaky and weak. I sounded so vulnerable and afraid…

"Is that even a question? You idiot, you ruined my life! Being in trapped in that hell hole called juvy is the worst thing that ever happened to me! It's not my fault when we fought, you always popped up smirking and grinning like you didn't just get your ass kicked! It pissed the fucking crap out of me because nothing seemed to affect you! So when I pulled that knife and saw your face, filling up with so much fear, I chickened out. And I regret it! But if I don't have the guts to hurt you physically to that extent, then hurting the one's you love will be a blow larger than any knife," he finished venomously, glancing at Clare. My body was shaking so bad, I probably appeared to be having a seizure. Somehow, I managed to ask another question.

"W-who bailed you out?..." I stuttered nervously. There was an awkward silence filling the room as I waited for Fitz to respond. He turned away strangely and opened his mouth only to quickly shut it. Owen scratched the back of his head awkwardly, staring blankly at the ceiling. Obviously they wanted to avoid this question, but I wouldn't let up.

"Who bailed you out?" I repeated more bravely, getting a feeling that there was a lot more to this little story then they wanted to tell me. The room was deathly silent. Even Clare stopped crying, waiting for an answer. We could hear the television running quietly in the living room as Bianca groaned. She was probably icing her head and lounging around in pain. She deserved it. Slut.

Finally, Fitz turned to me with a glare and an almost inaudible growling sound came from his throat. _Am I getting the fucking answer or not?_

"It's not like they can do anything about it Fitz…" Owen mumbled. More silence.

"I wasn't bailed out," Fitz's voice broke the still air and me and Clare seemed to gasp simultaneously. That wasn't good. He smirked at our expressions, knowing what we had assumed.

"I broke out," he said plainly.

"How the fuck did you break out?" I gasped. Fitz was not only a psycho bent on revenge, but an escaped convict too? He looked impatient with me, but continued anyway.

"That fat ass guard was slacking. Honestly, it wasn't very hard, especially if you're half insane and rotting away. I just saved a packet of ketchup from lunch and pretended I was bleeding out onto the floor. I timed it so that he was nearly close to falling asleep and wouldn't be able to think properly. Of course the bastard fell for my bleeding-on-the-floor-in-pain act. When he frantically opened the door, I knocked him out, grabbed his keys, and ran. It was just that easy. Must've been new on the job or something, I dunno," Fitz finished. My jaw was practically on the floor. _He _broke _out _that _easily? Impossible!_

I guess my expression was pretty extreme because Fitz looked at me and grinned.

"Well you asked," he said matter-of-factly. I sighed nervously. This was just a negative situation in general. "Any MORE questions emo boy?" he asked suddenly and bluntly. This was the question where I hoped Fitz to have a change in heart. To be willing to make an exchange. I swallowed loudly.

"Is there anything. Anything in the _world, _that would change your mind? To keep you from doing this? Anything that you may want in exchange? I don't care what it is Fitz, I'll do it…" I asked desperately. This was our last chance.

"Nope," he said whirling around, facing Clare seductively. My heart dropped into my ass and I wanted desperately to stop him.

"NO!" I yelled as a scream erupted from Clare's lips.

I jerked uselessly in this god damn chair, trying to break free. My efforts were getting me absolutely nowhere. I can't watch…

xXxXxXxX

Clare lay lifelessly on the bed, a mass of limbs, dried tears, and sweat. I had tried. I honestly did. The skin on my wrists was raw and bloody from the violent straining against the thick rope.

She was all I wanted to get to, to save. But I failed. I failed miserably and I was paying the price for it.

After I had struggled helplessly for what seemed liked hours, I had turned away like the wimp I was and cried. I cried like Fitz or Owen weren't there, like I was alone, desperately trying to shut out the screams and moans. It hurt like hell, having to sit through the sounds of your girlfriend being violated and not being able to do a thing about it. Clare's screams seemed to pierce straight through my heart.

Fitz did exactly as he said. He forced himself onto Clare and made me watch, knowing it would be the hardest thing in the world for me do endure.

And he shared her like a piece of candy.

As if it wasn't bad enough to see Clare being raped by Fitz, but Owen had join in. Just as I expected. Just like Bianca had told me. I could almost see her grinning darkly, whispering, "I hope it hurts,"

But, even through the screaming, the crying, the moans, and the torturous situation in general, one thing struck me. It struck me like the blast of a bullet through my chest. Clare had begged, "Eli! Help me. Please…" and I had just sat there…

I didn't even realize that Fitz was approaching until he was in my face, snapping me out of my depressing thoughts. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks when I turned to face him, expressing nothing but sorrow. This is what he wanted. To see the emo freak break like shattered glass. Wish granted. Asshole.

"Enjoy the show emo boy?" he questioned, feigning innocence.

"Fuck you Fitz…." My voice trailed off pitifully.

"Aren't you affectionate? Well guess what else is in store?" he asked menacingly. My heart began to pick up its pace, but I ignored his statement, not wanting an answer to my burning curiosity. He continued anyway.

"For every day that I was in juvy…"he whispered malevolently. "I fuck Clare,"

My breath hitched and I screamed, "You bastard! How could you? Just leave her alone!"

A careless laugh escaped his lips. _Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!_

"Consider Clare...mine," he stated triumphantly. I lost it. Every fiber of my being went up in flames. I tilted my head back and rammed it into Fitz's face. He yelled angrily and stumbled backwards, revealing a completely busted lower lip.

"You are so dead," he glowered. So be it. I smirked. Fitz was ready to charge and beat me into a bloody pulp when a pair of hands stopped him. Owen?

"It's not worth it, stop. You got your revenge and still have more to dish out. Killing him would make fucking Clare way less fun, now wouldn't it?" he reasoned. The smirk dropped from my face and I glared darkly once more. Both Owen and Fitz noticed.

"You know what, you're right. I won't even bother. Hear that emo boy? I won't let you get to me. That's how you always won before. Not this time," he said, glaring disapprovingly at me once more before leaving the room. He's such a sick bastard. Owen looked at me carelessly. I should be thanking him in a way for saving my ass, but I don't give a fuck about anyone else in this house except for Clare. Owen cut the ropes loose from my hands and legs, careful not to let me get away. He backed towards the door and said with a grin, "Enjoy your stay at Hotel Fitzy!" He locked the door and I could hear his footsteps retreating down the hall.

The instant Owen had left, I was at Clare's side, shaking her softly. At least they had enough decency to put her clothes back on…

"Clare, wake up," I urged her.

"Eli?" she grumbled, half asleep.

"I'm right here Blue Eyes," I answered weakly, still suffering from the sight of her battered body.

"Everything hurts…"she whimpered. If it was possible for my heart to break any more, it would be dust by now.

"I know and I'm so sorry Clare, this mess is all my fault…" I choked back sobs. She stared into my eyes, her orbs like pools of fresh sea water. They calmed me when the situation should have been reversed.

"No it's not Eli. It's not your fault that Fitz is so…unstable," she answered steadily, seemingly having more courage than me at this point.

"But if we never fought, this would have never happened. I should have just listened all that time ago, before even Vegas Night, when you wanted me to be the bigger man. But I couldn't Clare, and look what's happening now!" my voice rose and my emotions seemed to be clashing together. Everything was just so messed up…

"You could have been the bigger man, but Fitz could have too. In the end, he's the bigger loser Eli. Just promise me we'll get out of here. Together,"

"Together," I promised, clutching Clare's hand. She sat up with a pained expression on her face and kissed me. The kind of kiss that tells you, we're in this together. And we are. I didn't bother bringing up what Fitz planned on doing to her; it would just ruin the moment and further scare her. So, I relaxed and waited things out. I was too afraid to tell Clare what Fitz said he'd do to her every day. The fear was slowly rising in me and my heart raced again. _They'll tie me down and force me to watch day after day after day after day…_

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a TV turn on. A TV? Clare had a remote in her hand, skimming the channels. I suddenly realized.

"Clare…turn to the local news," she did as instructed. There was some story on about a robbery that had occurred a few towns over, but I was waiting for something else to pop up. My eyes trained intensely on the screen, awaiting the news I wanted to see.

"Uh, Eli? What are you doing?" Clare questioned curiously. How could she not see what was going on here?

"Oh come on, you're smart Clare. Why else would I be staring intently at the _local _news channel while we're _trapped_ in a psycho's house after being _kidnapped_?" I answered in an exasperated voice, probably irritating her.

"You didn't have to say it like that," she grumbled. Score for sarcasm! I chuckled lightly, sparing a teasing glance at her. She smiled. It was just so great to see, considering I've only been witnessing tears lately. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to my side on the edge of the bed. She sighed contentedly and placed her head against my chest.

"And now onto Marlene at the victim's house, waiting alongside her mother," the television seemed to blare. For some reason, my head snapped back to the screen attentively.

"Thank you Bill. Last night, an attendee at Degrassi Community School was reported missing. Her mother last spoke to her two nights ago and we presumed that she went missing the same day. The victim's mother has the right to suspect the kidnapping of her daughter, Clare Edwards. She was reportedly dating a teenager by the name of Elijah Goldsworthy, who went missing as well around the time that Clare did. The victim's mother believes that her daughter's boyfriend may be the cause of her disappearance. She described him as dark and unusual, someone who she never truly trusted or liked. He has now become our prime suspect. If you see either Clare Edwards or Elijah Goldsworthy, please report it to the local police immediately. Here are some photos of the two teens," stated the news reporter. I sat there, gaping at the screen, unable to think properly as the reporter continued.

"If anyone has any information on the case as well, please make sure you contact us." The camera shifted over to a familiar face. Clare's mother…

"Please, if anyone knows where my baby is, just bring her back to me safely. Why would anyone want to take her from me? Just please, let me see my child again…" she choked off painfully, sobs escaping her throat and tears streaming down her face. I snatched the remote off of the bed and shut off the TV swiftly.

How had this happened? Off course Clare's mom was hysterical that she went missing, but me? She blamed _me_ for Clare's disappearance? My body began shaking uncontrollably as I felt a tear slide down my cheek. We would be here…forever. I knew she hated me…

Clare's warm arms embraced me as wetness stained the front of my shirt. Her own mother had actually ignored the divorce for once and grieved for her. Yet, as soon as she does, she points the finger at me, all of the blame resting on my shoulders.

As small tears slid down my cheek, Clare and I held each other. We were both crying and I didn't care. My life was completely turned upside down. I couldn't believe it.

_She blamed_ me…

* * *

**Soooooooooooo? ;) *wink wink!* Was it horrible(I felt like it was...)or was it great! You guys let me know, I'm dying for reviews! And I'll try to upload much faster next time! Off to watching some old Degrassi reruns. Oh yeah! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Should I even bother with an excuse? No? Didn't think so...Painfully sorry for the long update guys, I just kind of lost motivation. And now homework is dominating my life...Anyway, enjoy(I hope)!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Knight In Shining Armor

"Why do you still want to watch it? I'm sick of seeing my face plastered across the screen and being dubbed as your kidnapper…" I grumbled testily. Now, half of Toronto probably views me as a monster. It's probably starting a riot over at Degrassi too. They already hate me enough for simply being different, but since the rumor got out that I supposedly kidnapped Clare, I it's likely to be causing an uproar over there.

"It won't be on now, Eli. That was last night; they don't usually continue the same news stories the next day unless they're majorly important!" She argued. Her perfect lips poked outwards in a child-like pout. My lips curled into a smirk at her immature expression. She knew that I would say yes, it was only a matter of time. I could never deny Clare; it's my way of living. She's perfect and perfection gets what it deserves.

"Fine Clare, you can watch the stupid news with the risk of making me more greatly depressed. Gosh, why must you make my life so hard?" I stated jokingly.

"Thanks!" she grinned and wrapped her arms around me. The smile fell from my face and I let out a gasp accompanied with a grimace. She recoiled from me as if holding me any longer would mean my death.

"Sorry…" she grumbled guiltily. I remained silent, knowing what Clare's intentions were following that little incident. Her small hand reached out towards my arm in a soothing manner. I merely sighed and slightly extended my arm towards her. She eyed the old gauze with a frown on her face.

"Eli, when did they put this on?" she asked curiously, gazing at the gauze and glancing at my face. I shrugged carelessly.

"The day we got here," I answered with a scratch of my head.

"Did they clean it?"

"No,"

"I'm worried that it may be infected," Clare stated nervously. Her blue eyes refocused on mine with concern. She slowly reached toward my bicep with her other arm, looking for any form of exception. Without warning, I slipped my arm out of her grasp, lightly shaking my head no.

"Just…leave it Clare," I spoke softly, trying to avoid the situation. I don't really need her poking and prodding right now. Clare blew out a swift puff of air and crossed her arms.

"This isn't a game, Eli. If it's not infected, we need to clean it. Bullet wounds don't just heal by themselves and BAM, you're fine the next day! And if it _is_ infected, we need to make Fitz do something about it. I don't care how, but in some way," she stated sternly, giving me the, I'm-dead-serious look. I chuckled at her, evoking a reaction.

"What could possibly be funny about the situation that we're in?" she demanded.

"Your face," I answered smartly with a smirk. "And the fact that you somehow believe Fitz would give a shit about me. You're _here_ because Fitz hates me with a burning passion!"

"I'm _here _because Fitz doesn't know when to end things. He doesn't know when enough is enough! We're here because he can't let it go, not because of you!" she declared loudly, standing her ground and refusing to let me take the blame.

"If I hadn't of placed ipecac into Fitz's drink when he was ready to compromise, we wouldn't be here,"

"If I hadn't agreed to going to the dance with Fitz and ditching you, we wouldn't be here,"

"If I had listened to you in the first place about leaving him alone and being the bigger man, we wouldn't be here,"

"How long do you want this to continue Eli?" Clare countered, getting tired of the blame game. I could see irritation toying with her emotions, conflicting between that and concern.

"Listen Clare, let's just let this go. Okay?" I compromised with her.

"Look, I just don't want you to take the blame when I know it's not your fault. There are so many more factors to this situation then you're acknowledging. So, are we fine now?"

"Yup. As long as you admit that the reason we're here is not the _entirety_ of Fitz's fault…"

"Eli!"

"Just kidding! Geez Clare, can I get a break?" I teased her, arousing a smile. She leaned over and pecked a kiss on my lips smugly, which made me suspicious, but I ignored it. Apparently, she already forgot about how we ended up fighting in the first place because she didn't address my arm again. Instead, I handed her the television remote as she flipped over to the local news channel. What we first saw on the screen shocked both of us. Clare and I stared blankly at the television screen, hope suddenly sparking within our hearts.

It was Adam. And Alli.

"We know that Eli had nothing to do with this! Clare and Eli are like two peas in a pod. So, if Clare was kidnapped and Eli disappeared around the same time, they were most likely taken away _together. _I can't even begin to explain how ridiculously in love they are! It makes absolutely NO sense for him to kidnap her!" Adam declared boldly. Nothing was going to persuade him that I would steal Clare away and for that, I'm eternally grateful.

"Clare is my best friend as well. Even though I'm not really associated with Eli, I know he would never do such a thing. It's just so not him. Sure, that probably doesn't mean much to you, but this should. Clare and I share all of our secrets. She's told me about every painful situation that has happened to her and her family, to her past relationships that absolutely broke her, _everything. _She's never complained about being with Eli, not once. But, she has spent nights on the phone, rambling about how wonderful he is and how greatly he treats her. I'm sorry, but your leads are all wrong," Alli stated defiantly. I was never fond of her, but at that moment, I could have cried and gripped her like my life depended on it. When I looked to my left, Clare had her hands covering her mouth, undoubtedly concealing a slight smile. A single tear slid down her cheek. Yet, this one was of joy.

"Well if you don't believe your fellow classmate, Elijah Goldsworthy, to be the suspect, then who do you believe did it? There are no other possible leads at the moment. Unless, you know someone, which is quite unlikely," the arrogant news reporter practically mocked our saviors. Alli and Adam nearly laughed in her face as they glared.

"Mark Fitzgerald," they said simultaneously, eyeing the reporter. YES. They knew, they knew, they knew! I nearly jumped to my feet and cheered, but I came to my senses and remained silent. Clare locked eyes with mine and they were shining with hope and happiness.

"Eli…They know," she whispered with a smile. I lay a gentle kiss on her lips as we both beamed. We could possibly get of here! In our excitement, we missed the next segment of the uptight reporter's response to Alli and Adam's accusations. Our attention was regained though, when the topic shifted over to a different news story. Involving Fitz.

"Mark Fitzgerald was recently accused of the kidnapping of Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy, as you saw on the previous recorded interview. Two classmates and fellow friends of the victims stepped forward to share their half on the story. Our investigation team was apparently incorrect and "the leads are all wrong," according to one friend. Instead, they gave us a new face to search. The alleged suspect has had multiple altercations with the victims, the final spiel landing him in a local Juvenile Correctional Facility. Yet, he has reportedly escaped merely days ago. When the suspect's mother was interviewed, she claimed that her son came home. Before she could say or do anything to stop him, he stole her car keys and took off, never returning home. The case of Mark Fitzgerald is currently being linked to the kidnapping of the two Degrassi students until any more information or leads are found,"

"Clare, they're so close! We have to do something. To give them that extra lead that they need," I suggested excitedly at the prospect of being rescued.

"But what is there to do?" Clare questioned.

"I don't know, but we'll have to figure out something. We need to at least try getting out of this hell hole," I answered grimly. I was just waiting for the right moment to try.

And sooner or later that day, it came.

* * *

"Fitz! Bee and I are hitting up the store. The refrigerator is fucking empty!" I heard Owen holler from what I assumed was near the front of the house. He stirred me from my sleep and I glanced around warily. Fitz hadn't bothered Clare and me since yesterday. It was only a matter of time until he came back to fulfill his sick promise. With sudden realization that Bianca and Owen were gone, my mind began processing ways to get out of this house before they got back. It was now or never.

"Clare…Clare, wake up!" I shook her slightly, willing her to open up those beautiful blue eyes before I had to get forceful. She squinted her eyes at me with a frown on her face and let out a yawn, sitting up slowly.

"What is it Eli? It's too early!" Clare complained in her whiny voice. I had to roll my eyes at that one.

"First of all Clare, it's ten past twelve. Second, my arm is supposed to be hurting like a bitch, but instead, it's completely numb and I can't feel it. That's not right at all. Third, Bianca and Owen just left; giving us limited time to escape. And fourth, I just…need you to get out. Alive and not to be touched forcefully ever again. I could never witness something so horrible. Not again. Not a second time…" I trailed off, instantly realizing my mistake.

"Eli, what are you talking about, 'not a second time'?" Clare asked, her voice deathly low. I let it slip and now she'll be hysterical. She'll worry and cry, all at the fault of my hands. Or is it at the fault of Fitz's? I cringed at the thought, forgetting Clare's question and becoming consumed by my queries.

"What second time, Eli? Answer me! H-he can't…He can't do that again?" She began to shake at the prospect of being raped once more. I gripped her, not aggressively, but firmly.

"You _have _to calm down, breathe, and relax. We WILL make it out of here. And I will try with all of my power to keep you safe. But, you have to stay with me Clare," I felt her body becoming less tense, unwinding underneath my touch. She looked me right in the eye and demanded an answer to her question. Her emotions were so mixed that they were nearly impossible to read. I decided to answer, whether it was the right choice or not.

"What did Fitz say _exactly_?" I sighed and shifted before answering.

"'For every day that I was in juvy…'" I quoted Fitz's words painfully. "'I fuck Clare.'" Her breath hitched in horror and she looked at me sharply.

"Eli?" she questioned.

"Yes, Clare?" I answered, fearful of her reaction.

"Let's get the hell out of here,"

* * *

**Reviews, reviews, and more reviews! Thanks for the persistent people who put up with my irritatingly long update breaks! Sorry to dissapoint, but if you love this story(or me, either one is fine ^_^)please review! Thanks!**


End file.
